


The Dissapearance Of Barbatos

by Mahoustar



Series: The Voices Of Tevyat [1]
Category: Vocaloid, 原神 | Genshin Impact (Video Game)
Genre: And also a Vocaloid fan— but most likely the mainstream type, Based on a Vocaloid Song, Beware of headcanons, Spoilers, The Traveler is the reader, Venti's Friend (Genshin Impact: Carmen Dei) is Vanessa, Venti's Story Quest: Carmen Dei, lots of headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:26:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29348115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mahoustar/pseuds/Mahoustar
Summary: Only a month after Dvalin was saved. Only a month after they'd met Stanley. Only a month after Rex Lapis's death. Only a month after they had to save themself. Only a month after Albedo nearly destroyed Tevyat. Only a month after the attack of the Herrscher Of Darkness.His soul couldn't take it anymore.
Relationships: Venti & Traveler (Genshin Impact), Venti (Genshin Impact) /Venti's Friend (Genshin Impact: Carmen Dei)
Series: The Voices Of Tevyat [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177181
Kudos: 8





	The Dissapearance Of Barbatos

**Author's Note:**

> so.. yeah, this is loosely connected to my other post-canon oneshot Flos Artificialis... the thing with Albedo mentioned in the summary is based off of a headcanon of mine, of which is pretty similar to what happens in "Mayweed, Mistletoe, & Ash", but with Fornerus from FE somewhere there too.
> 
> CW: suicidal thoughts, mentions of deaths, and spoilers for the chapters of Carmen Dei that are already released (as of now, and if there are more to come in the future, the later chapters are disregarded.)

Venti— no, Barbatos— was missing. Not a soul in any of the nations had seen the Archon last, and the wind god's old friends were getting worried. The Knights, Milileth, and even the previously nefarious Fatui put up missing posters for the bard. Not a soul knew where he was.

A boy, in the midst of the raining night, sees a poster and bolts out of the city. He didn't want the attention! He didn't want the pain! He wanted to sing! _HE WANTED TO SING!_

Storms began plaguing the city of freedom again. When the wind dragon was asked of it, they only repeated an ominous line. " _Shinkoku_ _na eraa ga hassei shimashita_...." The dragon was in a trance. They clearly didn't cause the storms. Frustrated, Diluc jammed his claymore into the dirt in front of the temple. "Damn, why can't we find him!?" The redhead huffed, meanwhile the Honorary Knight was lost in thought. ".... _no time to speak or cry, this is my final goodbye_.. It's too similar to something from my world.."

"What?" Diluc asked, but the growl in his question didn't faze the Traveler. " _The Dissapearance Of Hatsune Miku_. One of the fastest songs, with most likely over 4,000 words in only roughly 4 minutes. It's impossible for a human to sing— so then why is Dvalin stuck repeating the song's final dialogue like a broken record?" Diluc only huffed again, failing to see the connection.

"Wait.. did the Tsaritsa do something to Venti's Gnosis?" The Traveler's question went unanswered. Paimon was also clueless, so they couldn't even leave a cheeky comment on the Knights' predicament. "And where would that come from?"

"The song, _The Dissapearance Of Hatsune Miku_ , is about the singer's essential 'death'. Many versions had been made based off of the longer 4 minute version— and each had a trend of using the singer's name to replace Hatsune Miku."

"You're telling me you think this supposed song from your world has anything to do with this?"

  
The storms worsened over time. Most of the people who'd once lived in the free city had abandoned it, for the windstorms threatened to destroy their existence should they stay. The Knights were soon the only people who occupied the ghost city, and they had lost almost everyone too.

Dvalin knew that his master was crying... but he could do nothing to ease their pain.

  
The Knights backtracked to Stormterror's Lair, and entered the domain tucked away inside. It had reconstructed itself, yet the wild Anemo energy suggested that some powerful being was there with the few who dared to step into the arena. Venti was standing at the edge of one of the platforms, his back facing towards our heroes. "Ve—" Albedo began, but he was cut off by the Archon's quivering voice.

"One... las..t... ti....m..e...!" He whispered, right before the winds screamed as he revealed two brilliant white wings. "Oh no..." The Traveler knew what was going to happen. They knew the song.

"Boku wa umare soshite kidzuku shosen hito no manegoto dato shitte nao mo utai tsudzuku towa no inochi – _ARUKONU_ – tatoe sore kison kyoku wo nazoru omocha naraba sore mo ii to ketsui sora wo miageshiru o kobosu dakedo sore mo nakushi kidzuku jinkaku sura uta ni tayori fuantei na kiban no moto mina ni wasuresarareta toki kokoro rashiki mono ga kiete bousou no hate ni mieru owaru sekai – _ARUKONU_ –"

Suddenly, the Traveler found they were no longer in the domain, but now in Old Mondstadt.

_I always had loved to sing once I found my voice. You were there too, praising me and helping me when I got stuck.. It made me so happy to see you smile, Vanessa... but it all changed one day. It all changed.. when we fought.._

Blinking again, they were back on the battlefield as Venti continued his song. "Ages ago, when I had sung for you, my heart had felt a fleeting joy. But now, as I try to again, that heart is consumed by a twisting pain again.."

_Fly away.._

"I can remember your hazy eyes, looking upon me in those last moments, oh, what a painful thing to know! As the notes fade to ash in the winds, could this really be my end—" Venti recoiled as a horrible scream of grief echoed throughout the Domain, and the Traveler finally noticed that Kaeya was missing from the party.

"I've only wanted a mirror that could replay the delusion of her living again, just for me, but I know it's IMPOSSIBLE— I'll cease my singing and scream out going hoarse— no time to breathe or cry, this is my GOODBYE!"

More of Venti's memories flashed in the howling storm, and the Traveler could hear a horrifed scream as Albedo and Jean were blown away. "Sonzai igi to iu kyozou futte harau koto mo dekizu yowai kokoro kieru kyozou shinshoku suru houkai wo mo yameru hodo no ishi no tsuyosa umare sugu no boku wa motazu totemo tsuraku kanashisou na omoi ukabu anata no kao owari o tsuge disupurei no naka de nemuru koko wa kitto _"Raise"_ ka na jiki ni kioku mo nakunatte shimau nante demo ne - anata dake wa wasurenai yo tanoshikatta toki ni ima mo oboeteru ka na" 

As the next round of the song came to a close, Venti spoke again, with a echo surrounding his voice.

" _What's happening to me!? Why can't I... I just want to sing! I JUST WANT TO SING!_ "

_The reason why you died and Dvalin is corrupted... it's my fault, isn't it? I was foolish enough to dream of freedom, and this is what it got me.. I just wish you were here so you could personally end me. But you aren't... maybe I'll join you in some other fashion instead._

"Are these his thoughts...?" Diluc muttered, though his question was blown away in the same winds that had taken Kaeya, Jean, and Albedo. The Traveler took a step forwards, resisting the wild Anemo energy.

"Just now, I'd come to realize, that my songs have been slowly killing me.. I've grown so terribly lonely! Hiding behind a mask is destroying me too.."

_Like a bird.._

"I can remember your hazy eyes, looking upon me in those last moments, oh, what a painful thing to know! This song is my last, final dying wish... has the END come for me—" Another scream, yet Venti nearly collapsed upon hearing it, covering his ears the whole time.

"The things I held dear and had protected centuries before, is just like a starlight winking out in the Abyss— I'll cease my singing and scream out with my dying voice— no time to breathe or cry, this is my GOODBYE!" The Anemo energy soon grew too strong, and Diluc found he was flying back... and into the void below. Amber was also panicking, knowing that her Wing Glider wasn't going to save her. The Traveler pressed on, even though their feet skidded back an inch from the winds.

"Boku wa umare soshite kidzuku shosen hito no manegoto dato shitte nao mo utai tsudzuku towa no inochi – _ARUKONU_ – tatoe sore kison kyoku wo nazoru omocha naraba owari o tsuge disupurei no naka de nemuru koko wa kitto _"Raise"_ ka na jiki ni kioku mo nakunatte shimau nante demo ne - anata dake wa wasurenai yo ima mo nokotte iru to ii na boku wa utau saigo - anata dake ni kiite hoshii kyoku o motto utaitai to negau keredo sore wa sugita negai koko de owakare da yo boku no omoi subete kokuu kiete kaze to yume ni kangen sare monogatari wa maku o tojiru soko ni nani mo nokosenai to yappa sukoshi zannen ka na? koe no kioku sore igai wa yagate usure na dake nokoru tatoe sore ga _ORIGINAL_ ni kanau koto no nai to shitte utaikitta koto wo kesshite muda ja nai to omoitai yo..."

The Traveler finally made it to the winged Archon, and pulled them into an embrace. They could hear the Anemo god's heart beating quickly, and their breaths were equally as shaky. "Thank..... you.... but it's... too... la....te....." As Venti's body disintegrated, his gnosis fell to the ground with a tiny chime. White cracks ran throughout the sea green chess piece, and the Traveler carefully picked it up.

The winds swirled, and the Traveler opened their eyes to see the others who'd entered the Domain with them were all safe and sound. They then realized they'd been clutching the gnosis, and slowly unfurled their hands to reveal a mess of dull marble shards, with a tiny crown accenting one of the fragments.

"Isn't that... Venti's gnosis?" Albedo whispered, seemingly having emotion in his voice. "The Anemo Archon.. Barbatos.. could he really...?" Jean was also in disbelief.

Maybe... it was too late, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah, this also came from an animatic of Venti singing a sea shanty, and it's specifically the one that also has spoilers for Carmen Dei.
> 
> Translation notes: "Raise" is actually not the English word, but the Japanese word for the afterlife. I also replaced "0 to 1 ni" with "kaze (wind) to yume (dream)" because Venti isn't a program.


End file.
